jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luciano Camargo
Luciano Camargo(ルチアーノ・カマルゴ; Ruchiāno kamarugo), is a deuteragonist and core ally in the upcoming fanfiction GioJo's Bizzare Adventure: Vortice Argento, serving as Giovanna Joestar's mentor during her time as a trainee policewoman. A member of the ROS, a special italian police division in charge of dealing with organized crime, he's the cheif officer of the Amore Police Division, an exclusive ROS brand which deals with Stand-Users, and currently investigating the bizzare death of Asia Argento, who might or might not have Stand-users involved. Appearance Luciano is a tall, broad and intimidating-looking italian man of shoulder-lenght unkept crimson hair with a wild style, sharp goatee and blue eyes always obscured by his sunglasses, three diagonal scars crossing his right eye. Giovanna also says that he's a really hairy man, sjhown by his arms and chesthair. Being a police officer, he's always using his black police jacket with several chains and cross signs. Personality Despite his size and looks, Luciano is a laidback, easy-going yet somehow bizarre and eccentric man, While he takes his job as a law enforcer seriously and makes sure his underlines stay in check, Luciano actually rather stay on his room drinking his beers and talking to his wife and daughter, who he claims are the most important people for him. He also doesn't seem to mind staying up late when he does do his job, making others such as the hotblooded Giovanna lose their patient due to the absurd locations he stays for survaillance, such as graveyards and manholes. Luciano has the odd habit of biting straw toothpicks until they turn into straw, and others claim he's really noisy when eating, comparing to a caveman. However, for all his bizzare attitudes, Luciano has a great sense of justice and charisma, as he took several delinquent Stand-users, most of them from the worst ghettos of Italy, and reformed them into law enforcers while also giving them sense of worth and love, since himself has his own bad experiences regarding being a Stand-user. He seems to have a fair knowledge about stands, as Frank James explains he's able to defeat any member of Amore alone. When introduced, Luciano had shown a rather dangerous and ruthless attitude against Giovanna for thinking she was the killer behind Asia Argento's murder, indicating a more serious side of him, as he didn't hesitate to use his stand against her, although it was also to see if she was a Stand-user and her abilities could've been related to the crime. Luciano has also a more bloodthirsty side, as he and his Stand has a battle Stand Cry which repeatedly screams "RAAAAAAAAAAAAGEEEEEEE...!!" when plummeling foes. Abilities Main Article: Guerrilla Radio Guerrilla Radio is Luciano's Stand, hint that he developed such since birth. An close-ranged humanoid Stand that looks like an derranged robotic jester, Guerrilla Radio has the power to reflect or deflect light from its hit targets, which allows Luciano and other obejcts to become invisible, create Mirage in orders to fool enemies from his actual location and even cause temporary blindness, while also having exceptional strength and defense in combat. Personal Physical Strength and Endurance: Luciano has shown to be extremely strong and durable even without his Stand, as he was able to withstand Dirty Mind's punch rush without much external damage, and almost broke one of Giovanna's arm in their first encounter with a single punch. Intelligence: Luciano is extremely intelligent and has shown great shades of insight, as he's able to easily find outn the powers and weaknesses of Stands just by looking at them once or twice, and apply Guerrilla Radio's powers into battlefield with extreme efficiency, as he said to be able to defeat all the members of Amore at the same time. Charisma: One of the most important of Luciano's abilities, he has the natural power to draw people together and convince them for a greater goal, shown by the Amore Police Office, which consists mainly of ex-delinquents from the worst ghettos of Italy, who now are under his command willingly.Even Giovanna is convinced that he's a great leader. Knowledge: Luciano is well-versed in mundane and common knowledge, such as mirage and other optical effects, as well as animal mating seasons. He can also speak the total of 5 languages. History Early Life A Stand-user since birth, Luciano would alienate himself from the other children due to his powers, and soon enough, by adolescence, he developed a certain sense of worth yet solitute to put his invisible powers to good use, becoming a cop and using his stand to help others through unusual ways. He would marry a dancer and have a daughter with her in 1999, and then join ROS in order to develop his own police department of Stand-users. Synopsis Currently, he's investigating the murder of Asia Argento, who he thinks has Stand-users involved, making him become suspicious of Giovanna Joestar. Major Battles TBA Quotes * "Yep, ommelette with cheese is probably the best thing ever!" * "Calm down, JoJo. Our job is to enforce the law, not break it to reach the unreachable." * "Use your stand with responsability. Having one is like having a STD: If you're not careful, you'll drag others to this shithole, and then everyone will hate you!" * RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGEEEEEEEEEEE...!!! WOTAH!!"(Stand-cry) Trivia * Images and appearance are from the character Kairi from Fate Apocrypha. * Luciano is abig fan of Bruce Lee, which also incorporates in his Stand, which ends its battle cries with the faoes "Wotah!" kiai from the same actor. * Frank once said that Luciano broke someone's ribs after the latter had touch a photo of his family and commented on his wife. * Apparently, the scars on his eye were self-dealt for unknown reasons. Category:Stand users Category:Male Category:Main Allies